


Weasley Sweaters

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: The Malfoy's are learning to wear ugly sweaters for the holiday tradition at the Weasley's home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 20
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Weasley Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter writing day #16: ugly sweaters. I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

“Do we have to wear these?” Draco whined at Ginny who put his ugly Christmas sweater on.

“Its tradition, dearest! And besides, Hermione and Lucius are down with this!” Ginny exclaimed as she dressed in her bright red ugly Christmas sweater.

“Now, Lucius you agreed! And later on we’ll…” Hermione whispered naughty things in his ear as they made their way to meet up with Draco and Ginny.

“Well, in that case, let the ugly sweater competition commence!” Lucius exclaimed excitedly as they gathered into the Floo to go to The Weasley’s.


End file.
